Sheelagh's Secrets
by NotSoNormal
Summary: Sheelagh's Secrets written in form of a play Started on 201203, Main Cast: Des Taviner and Sheelagh MurphySomething is bothering Sheelagh . . . it's a mysteryIncludes gay references


Written by KingPaulLover on 20/12/03 Main Cast: Des Taviner and Sheelagh Murphy  
  
PART 1  
  
Des: What do you think your playing at?  
  
Sheelagh: I thought our room would look more romantic this colour  
  
Des: Err I liked it before  
  
Sheelagh: Well I live here now…  
  
D: Don't remind me  
  
Des roles his eyes  
  
S: Oi cheeky  
  
D: Now come here and give me a kiss  
  
Sheelagh gives Des a kiss  
  
D: Your back early, I didn't expect you till later  
  
S: Disappointed?  
  
D: Yeah I was going to cook us dinner!  
  
S: Well you still can!  
  
D: By cook I mean order a take-away  
  
S: I fancy a savloy!  
  
D: Not again…I suppose what the lady wants the lady can have  
  
S: Well I have been on my feet all day so how about you take Dan and go and pick Alice then pick up some fish and chips  
  
D: Your talking control again…  
  
S: Des I'm just being sensible!  
  
D: Come here Danny boy  
  
Des picks up Daniel and straps him in his buggy  
  
S: Des don't forget his coat  
  
D: Don't be so lazy you put it on him  
  
Sheelagh puts on Daniel's coat  
  
S: Bye guys!  
  
Sheelagh waves them out the door  
  
Sheelagh picks up the phone  
  
S: Hi it's me. Coast is clear. Is everything sorted?  
  
A male voice is on the other end  
  
Man: Yeah, can you pop round now?  
  
S: Erm sure but only quickly, I don't want Des to get suspicious  
  
Man: Nor me! He always manages to spoil everything  
  
S: Enough talking about Des!  
  
Man: Can't wait!  
  
Sheelagh slams the phone down and then rushes out the door  
  
An hour later  
  
Sheelagh is sat on the sofa. Des enters  
  
Alice: MUMMY!  
  
Alice runs up and hugs Sheelagh.  
  
Alice: I drawed dis  
  
S: Wow that's beautiful sweetheart  
  
D: Shee will you get Dan out his buggy while I get dinner ready. Alice take of your shoes & coat, daddy cleaned up today  
  
Des puts out dinner while Sheelagh puts Dan in his highchair  
  
S: Wash your hands please Alice  
  
A: OK  
  
There's a knock at the door.  
  
D: It's open  
  
Reg: Hello there. Oh your having dinner I'll come back later  
  
S: Don't be silly Reg there's enough for you!  
  
D: What brings you round here then?  
  
R: Wanted to have a word with you, need your help  
  
D: They all come to Dessie the tiger!  
  
Alice runs in to the kitchen  
  
D: Be careful don't slip!  
  
A: Reggie babe!!  
  
Reg picks up Alice and gives her a hug  
  
R: How's my favourite little Alice?  
  
A: I'm gud!  
  
D: Okay lets sit down and eat  
  
They all sit at the table and eat savloy and chips. Except for Daniel who is feed by Sheelagh by some yucky mashed up stuff.  
  
D: How's that new area car driver?  
  
R: New, he's been her over 4 years Des!  
  
S: Doesn't time pass quickly? This savloy is lovely  
  
A: Mummy I don't like this  
  
Sheelagh is very shocked on hearing this  
  
S: Savloys are lovely eat it up  
  
A: No, no Alice not eatin it  
  
Alice starts crying  
  
D: Don't worry I will make you something else but eat up your chips OK?  
  
A: Thanks daddy  
  
R: Alice you are your daddies little girl!  
  
S: Des, Dan won't eat. I think his teeth are playing up  
  
D: I will get the gel…  
  
Des whispers to Reg as he walks out the room: Just once I'd love a quite dinner  
  
Reg whispers back: Ha-ha the joys of having a family  
  
R: Your coming back tomorrow aren't you?  
  
S: Shhh Des thinks I'm back  
  
R: Why?  
  
S: Mind your own, just don't mention it  
  
R: Is your ham sandwich nice Alice?  
  
A: Lovely!!  
  
Des enters the room again  
  
D: Here we go son. How about me and you Reggie babe go for a bevy?  
  
S: I said I'd meet some people from work down the pub but I don't mind staying here only if you bring me back a savloy!  
  
A: Daddy will you put me to bed?  
  
D: Alice I am going out mummy will have to  
  
A: BBBUUUTTT I want you  
  
Alice looks up to her dad with puppy dog eyes  
  
D: You've twisted my arm  
  
Des kisses her on the forehead  
  
D: Reg we will go after I put the little un to bed!  
  
R: Fine by me  
  
S: Alice you can watch the end of Aladdin OK?  
  
A: Okay mummy, cum on Reggie babe  
  
R: Ohh Aladdin I love that film, Saves me washing up!  
  
D: I'm just gonna check my e-mail  
  
S: I'll start on the washing up  
  
Des goes up and grabs Sheelagh from behind and kisses her cheek.  
  
D: I love you  
  
S: Yeah…err you too  
  
Des picks up Dan and goes into the study  
  
Sheelagh starts to text someone quickly  
  
Reg walks in  
  
R: Any chance  
  
S: Argh…you scared the hell out of me  
  
R: Sorry I was just going to ask for a cuppa  
  
S: You know where the kettle is  
  
R: What's wrong Sheelagh?  
  
S: Reg why are you so nosy?  
  
R: I'm just looking out for Des. Well I'm looking out for all of you…  
  
S: Get a life Reg  
  
R: Your time of the month?  
  
Des enters  
  
D: I'm gonna sneak out Shee  
  
R: You can't let Alice down like this  
  
D: Ahh come on Reggie babe, I don't need a lecture from you. She's only nearly four; she'll get over it!  
  
S: Fine have a nice time, don't forget the savloy  
  
Des & Reg leave.  
  
Reg: Sheelagh was acting weird earlier, what's wrong with her  
  
Des: Probably her time of the month, stop talking and start walking. By the time we get there it will be last orders  
  
Back at the flat  
  
S: Alice time for bed  
  
A: Aladdin hasn't finished yettttt  
  
S: I say time for bed  
  
A: I want daddy  
  
Alice frowns  
  
S: Your daddy's…has had to go out  
  
Alice cries  
  
S: Someone's tired  
  
A: Yeah Danny is  
  
S: Dan is already in bed. If you go to bed you can have some sweeties tomorrow  
  
A: Okkkayy. But you have to tell daddy to  
  
S: He will come and kiss you goodnight, he always does! Get ready and into bed and I will come and read you a story  
  
Alice goes into her room. Sheelagh picks up the phone  
  
S: Hi, it's me again. You can come round if you want  
  
Man same one as earlier: Can't you come round here?  
  
S: No Des has gone out, here with the kiddies on my own  
  
Man: Okay then  
  
Down the pub  
  
D: Reg how about I stay at yours tonight?  
  
R: Why would you want to do that when you have Sheelagh at home?  
  
D: So I can pull!  
  
R: Is that what five years of marriage is worth to you?  
  
D: You know after you eat the same kind of ice cream for five weeks on the trot, gets boring don't it?  
  
R: I don't agree  
  
D: Reg, be honest now, when have you ever agreed with anything I have ever done?  
  
R: Well when have you ever listened to me?  
  
D: Never...And I am not going to start now!  
  
R: Maybe you should  
  
D: Will you just shut it for one minute?  
  
R: Des are the problems between you and Sheelagh?  
  
D: While she's at work all day, doing something she loves, I'm at home looking after the kids. I have to take Alice to Nursery every afternoon, clean the house and look after Daniel. Don't get me wrong I love those kids to death, it's just that there aren't any other coppers at home with kids willing to socialise with me  
  
R: Well what about non-coppers, ever thought about going to one of those toddler groups?  
  
D: I aint no sissy  
  
R: I'm not saying you are!  
  
D: I miss my job so much  
  
R: Yeah I know but  
  
D: If I had my job now I wouldn't have all this!  
  
R: Exactly!  
  
D: Come on Reggie babe you've pulled  
  
R: Ha-ha very funny  
  
D: I'll give you a call okay?  
  
R: Yeah fine  
  
D: Oh is Sheelagh settling back at work okay?  
  
R: Thought you were going?  
  
D: I am  
  
R: Say goodnight to Dan & Alice for me  
  
D: Yeah Alice is probably still up  
  
R: No rest for the wicked ey?  
  
D: Reggie babe, stay clean! Actually didn't you come round to talk to me?  
  
R: Yeah  
  
D: What's up?  
  
R: Well I want to quit the job  
  
D: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! How could you even consider that? Reg that is the MOST stupid thing that ever came out of your mouth. Don't take that job for granted! You mustn't give it up, if you do you can never give it up...I am going before I hear anymore of this stupid talk  
  
Des walks out  
  
Back at the flat  
  
S: Lovely doing business with you  
  
Man: say the same about you  
  
S: Look can you sort the other stuff too?  
  
M: I am already on the case!  
  
S: Thank-you so much  
  
M: You don't have to thank me  
  
S: Wait till I tell Des  
  
M: Yeah, love to see his face, you are going to tell him aren't you?  
  
S: When the time is right...  
  
M: I will ring you  
  
S: OK speak to you tomorrow  
  
M: You will indeed  
  
Man leaves flat  
  
10 minutes later Des returns  
  
Des: Hello babe, I brought you these!  
  
Sheelagh: Aww there lovely Des. You didn't have...  
  
D: I DID!  
  
S: You are back early  
  
D: I missed you didn't I?  
  
S: Well you get into bed I will see you in there in a minute, I'm just going to put these into cold water  
  
Des goes into their bedroom, Sheelagh goes into the kitchen. Her mobile rings  
  
S: Hello  
  
Gina: Hi, it's Gina  
  
S: You think I don't recognise your voice? Are you ringing about tomorrow?  
  
Gina: No  
  
S: So you've heard  
  
Gina: You could say that  
  
S: What do you think?  
  
G: Think, great!  
  
S: Really  
  
G: You two deserves everything you get. Have to go see you tomorrow.  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
S: Des you awake?  
  
D: No I'm sleeping. I've had a tiring day, why something on your mind?  
  
S: NO! What makes you ask that?  
  
D: The ring on my finger  
  
S: Did you kiss Alice goodnight?  
  
D: Yes and Daniel!  
  
S: He probably wake up in an hour or two  
  
D: You can deal with him  
  
S: I'm working tomorrow  
  
D: What? You don't think what I do is work?  
  
S: Of course I do. Of all people I know how hard it is  
  
D: Yeah but it's rewarding. You know our little Dan did the cutest thing today…he nearly said dada  
  
S: I miss the kids so much when I'm at work  
  
D: Well let me get ya preggers then you can have another year off!  
  
S: Des…  
  
D: Yeah your right I couldn't cope with another one, you may never no it might turn out like you! We have been all right so far  
  
S: Des laughs goodnight sweetheart  
  
D: Night hun  
  
Everyone is asleep except for Sheelagh who is replaying the days events in her head…she smiles  
  
S: Morning Des  
  
D: Hey sleepy head, I made you breakie in bed  
  
S: Aww how sweet  
  
D: Well you need to keep your strength up. You gonna get the kids ready?  
  
S: I haven't got time!  
  
D: Shee…  
  
S: Dez it's not like I'm abandoning them I will be back later but right now I need to get ready quickly!  
  
D: What about your breaky?  
  
S: I'll eat on the way  
  
D: Fine  
  
Sheelagh gets ready then leaves. She goes into a tall block of flats  
  
Man same one: What are you doing ere?  
  
S: Nice to see you too  
  
M: You could try to be discrete!  
  
S: Sorry I am on my way to work and I was so excited, I just had to see it!  
  
M: Okay. Me and you make a good team don't we  
  
The man winks at Sheelagh  
  
S: Don't get too big for your boots!  
  
M: Do you want a cuppa?  
  
S: Better not, don't want to be late on my first day back  
  
M: Call me in refs?  
  
S: Try and stop me!  
  
Sheelagh leaves and goes into work  
  
It's all chaos back at the Taviner home  
  
Des: Dan come back here, Alice will you PLEASE get dressed!  
  
A: Go to park  
  
D: No, it's raining!  
  
A: PPPPPPPPPPPeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssss  
  
D: NO!  
  
There's a knock at the door  
  
Des opens door  
  
D: Err hello  
  
Honey: Hey Des  
  
D: Is Shee okay?  
  
H: When I see her next I'll ask her  
  
D: What are you doing ere?  
  
H: Well I came to see the kids, got a problem with that?  
  
D: No, course not come into the flat of hell  
  
H: Smells like you could do with a shower  
  
D: Ha-ha when you have 2 under 4 kids and a wife at work, you see how hot you smell!  
  
H: Well how about you take a shower whilst I look after the little ones  
  
A: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttt I WANNA GO TO DE PARKS  
  
H: Well how about if you put on some wellies and some clean clothes then we can go to the park?  
  
D: Honey, you are a star!  
  
An hour later a clean shaven Des is sitting on the sofa  
  
A: DDDAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYYY  
  
D: Sounds like someone's home  
  
H: I feel like such a big kid, is this what it feels like to be you? I went on the swings and the slide and well everything! Dan's flat out  
  
A: Can I watch a d.v.de?  
  
D: Yeah sure!  
  
Alice goes into Des & Sheelaghs bedroom  
  
H: Suppose I'd better go  
  
D: NNNNNOOOO stay I need some adult company!  
  
H: Well only if you put the kettle on  
  
D: Sorted!  
  
Back at the station  
  
June: Gina's just told me Sheelagh, I can't say I'm best pleased  
  
Sheelagh: I think Des needs all the support he can get  
  
June: I know he is your husband but I feel quite sick when his name is mentioned  
  
Sheelagh: He's a changed man  
  
J: Well I think I've figured that out! Gina wants a word with you  
  
S: Okay  
  
Sheelagh goes to see Gina  
  
Gina: Okay that bloke has rang me and I've sent Honey round to distract Des  
  
S: I am getting nervous now  
  
G: Well have you even discussed the idea?  
  
S: No  
  
G: Well I'm sure he won't be that mad…  
  
S: What about the kids?  
  
G: Well that's what Honeys there for!  
  
S: What about transport  
  
G: Reg!  
  
S: Thank-you  
  
G: Remember it's only …  
  
S: A trial I know! But you won't regret it!  
  
Back at the Taviner flat  
  
Honey is laughing  
  
D: I know that's what I thought!  
  
Someone enters  
  
D: Hello stranger  
  
Reg: I was just on refs and I thought I'd take you for a spin in the car  
  
D: I don't want you getting in to trouble  
  
R: To be honest I need your help, I've hurt my wrist and I need you to take me to the station  
  
D: What about the kiddies?  
  
H: They will be safe and sound with me  
  
R: Come on you said you didn't get out enough now here's your chance!  
  
D: You aint trying to arrest me are you?  
  
R: Come on Des  
  
D: Fine Reggie babe  
  
Des says goodbye to Alice then kisses Daniel  
  
H: Don't even think about kissing me I might catch someit  
  
D: I wasn't the one thinking about it…  
  
Des and Reg leave  
  
H: Looks like your daddy's in for a BIG SURPRISE!  
  
In the car  
  
R: Well you handling of the car is much better, just one tip don't crash into any large buildings  
  
D: Ha-ha  
  
R: You really have changed haven't you?  
  
D: I changed the moment I threw that petrol bomb but I couldn't show my true feelings cause I was living a lie! Shee made me realise!  
  
R: I miss this me & you  
  
D: I think there was a time when you could of killed me to get rid of me  
  
R: A? You mean lots!  
  
D: This feels so weird driving into Sunhill nick!  
  
As Des is driving in when outside the nick he sees all the people that work there with a huge banner saying:  
  
WELCOME BACK DES  
  
D: Reg what's this all about?  
  
Reg grins  
  
Reg: Well you're lovely wife has become a bit of a lawyer. She made this happen Des.  
  
Des: WWWWhhhhhaaaatttt? You mean I can be a copper again  
  
Reg: Des you are a copper!  
  
Des gets out the car  
  
Sheelagh: What do you think?  
  
Des: Babes you have just made all my dreams come true  
  
Gina: Welcome back PC Taviner a few ground rules first...no handling any sort of explosives and this is JUST a trial for 1 month and you will be taking strict orders from PC Hollis  
  
Des: How...  
  
Sheelagh: Well I tracked Danny Glaze down and got a statement about then I meet this guy, an answer to prayers! He was an ex-copper turned lawyer/private eye and he managed to sway the courts into giving you a temporary police by showing all the stuff you did and how you had changed  
  
Gina: Everyone deserves a second chance Des, to name a couple Nick-drugs, Jim-alcoholic  
  
Des: Point taken...  
  
Sheelagh: Are you happy?  
  
Des: Yeah as well as amongst other feelings  
  
Gina: I will get Sgt Smith to familiarise you with the station  
  
Des: Is that necessary?  
  
Gina: Des no back chat  
  
Des: Sorry ma'am  
  
Gina: Sgt Murphy & PC Taviner are who you are inside these grounds not Des & Sheelagh. If any personal problems or other caprices come inside this station, a lot of action will be taken  
  
Sheelagh: I agree  
  
Des: But what about our kids?  
  
Gina: Surely they are too young to be coppers? Don't there be any repeat performances of the incident we will call 'the Nixon horror'  
  
Des: We haven't got anyone to look after them though  
  
Gina: Honey is there now. You have to have a week of training first starting from tomorrow. Today is just a welcome back/introduction  
  
Sheelagh: Des I'm taking a few weeks off work and I've hired a nanny  
  
Des: Why?  
  
Sheelagh: It's easier plus I'm owed it and we can offered it  
  
Smithy: Come on PC Taviner  
  
Des: Yes Smithy I mean sergeant  
  
Gary: Des can I have a word with you some point today?  
  
Des is about to answer when Sheelagh interrupts  
  
Sheelagh: PC Best wait for me in my office now  
  
Gary: Fine but I aint done anything wrong  
  
Sheelagh smiles & gives him a we'll see look  
  
Des: Ma'am will I be driving the area car  
  
Gina: No way not in a million years  
  
Des: Well I drove it her today  
  
Gina: Des you are forgetting yourself again, no back chatting & that was just so we could get you here. Reg is an area car driver so he will be driving you. AND YOU WILL BE DOING DOMESTICS. SMITH IS WAITING FOR YOU  
  
Des mutters to himself: I don't do bloody domestics  
  
Sergeants Murphy's office  
  
Sheelagh: Strictly off the record Gary I will know if you have told Des anything  
  
Gary: How did you know I would tell anything?  
  
Sheelagh: PC Best I know you too well. He doesn't need to know  
  
Gary: HE DOES  
  
Sheelagh: He is my husband  
  
Gary: You don't act like your married  
  
Sheelagh: Shut it, Gary you know what I'll do  
  
Gary: Yeah okay, I'm leaving  
  
Gary walks out  
  
Des: Gary what did you want to talk about ?  
  
Gary: Hmm I don't matter  
  
Des: Nah course it did  
  
Gary walks off  
  
Des: What's up with him?  
  
Smithy: Women troubles probably knowing him! Just leave him...  
  
Des: So who's going out with who?  
  
Smithy: Des focus please  
  
Des: Okay  
  
Smithy: I just need to see Sgt Murphy for a minute. Make yourself useful & go into CID & ask Debbie for my case folder  
  
Des: God fetch this, do this, just like I'm at home  
  
Smithy goes into Sheelaghs office  
  
Sheelagh: Not you as well Smithy  
  
Smithy: I'm on your side here, I just came to say Reg doesn't know, thought it would put your mind at rest  
  
Sheelagh: Thanks but Reg is a bit suspicious, you know with what happened at home. Also we have to keep an eye on Gary though  
  
Smithy: And Polly  
  
Sheelagh: She knows?  
  
Smithy: Yup, Gary asked her for help  
  
Sheelagh: He normally goes to Honey  
  
Smithy: I know but Polly & Gary...it's a long story!  
  
Sheelagh: Don't worry I've heard rumours. Do you want to meet after work?  
  
Smithy: Think that's a good idea?  
  
Sheelagh: Well it's not a bad one! Anyway when have you ever turned down a drink?  
  
Smithy: Ha that's true, yeah go on then  
  
Sheelagh: I know what your worrying about  
  
Smithy: Hmm what's that then  
  
Sheelagh: I'm having a break from work for a bit so  
  
Smithy: YUP you know me too well  
  
Sheelagh: Don't worry okay  
  
Smithy: Is everything just going to sort it self out?  
  
Sheelagh: I wish!!  
  
Des enters  
  
Des: Hey Sexy  
  
Smithy: I hope your not talking to me  
  
Sheelagh: PC Taviner I don't know what you may think but you are to for work  
  
Des: I love it when your bossy  
  
Smithy coughs  
  
Sheelagh: THAT'S IT PC TAVINER GET OUT OF MY OFFICE  
  
Des: Whhhhatttt?  
  
Sheelagh pushes Des out the door  
  
Smithy: See you later  
  
Smithy follows. Sheelagh sighs  
  
Smithy: Des Okaro wants to see you  
  
Des: I can find my own way there  
  
Des hands Smithy the file & heads to Adams office  
  
Adam: Ah the man of the moment  
  
Des: Sir  
  
Adam: Welcome back but this is a fresh start. Are you a changed man?  
  
Des: Yes I am sir  
  
Adam: I've got big plans for you  
  
Des: Really?  
  
Adam: Yea but I'm not going to throw you in the deep end straight away. After training well lets just wait and see. How are you feeling?  
  
Des: A bit weird really. Sometimes I doubt if I have changed sometimes but I can see where I've gone wrong so I am not going to make the same mistakes  
  
Adam: Glad to hear it PC Taviner one word of advice keep your eye on EVERYONE even the ones closest people to you  
  
Des: Sir?  
  
Adam: Remember what I've said now & go and report to CAD  
  
Des: What? But I don't understand!  
  
Adam: You will soon, stay focused okay, I want you to be PC Taviner both at work & at home.  
  
Des: Err see you later  
  
Des leaves somewhat confused  
  
June: We'll look what has strayed in  
  
Des: Look shut it, I know what I did  
  
June: MY eyes on you  
  
Des: Okay thanks nice to know you care about me so much  
  
June: Ha  
  
Des walks away  
  
Des: It's weird around here isn't it  
  
Smithy: Controversial opinions. . .  
  
Debbie McAlistar approaches Des  
  
Debbie: Fresh start yea?  
  
Des: Des is the name, women is my game  
  
Smithy: Des...Sheelagh?  
  
Des: What can I say I'm a ladies man  
  
Debbie: And a man's man  
  
Des: Huh  
  
Smithy: Des thought you had to go to cad?  
  
Des: Alrite I'm going, he aint half bossy  
  
Des walks away  
  
Debbie: Didn't know I knew?  
  
Smithy: To put it simply no!  
  
Debbie: My lips are sealed... for now  
  
Smithy: We owe you  
  
Debbie: Ohh a your a we now are you?  
  
Smithy: We certainly are Debbie we certainly are  
  
Debbie: Serious?  
  
Smithy: What do you think?  
  
Debbie grins, Smithy turns and walks away  
  
Des enters CAD  
  
Des: Hi guys  
  
Cameron turns around suddenly; he looks at Des but not in the eye . . . then he runs  
  
Des to himself: Nice to know I still have that effect on some people  
  
Dean: Welcome back Des  
  
Des: Thanks, I was told to report to CAD  
  
Dean: Yup that's right, we are going to give you some training  
  
Des: For CAD?  
  
Dean: Just to make sure you know the streets okay  
  
An hour or two later  
  
Dean: You did well  
  
Des: I do live around here!  
  
Dean: Yeah  
  
Des: What do I do now?  
  
Dean: Go and see Inspector Gold  
  
Des: Bye!  
  
Des goes to the inspector's office, he goes to knock but he sees Adam in there and decides to have a listen  
  
Adam: I will do what I have to do to protect my officers!  
  
Gina: But you shouldn't of said what you said  
  
Adam: Sheelagh has no idea I know  
  
Gina: I know but you still shouldn't have said what you said to Des  
  
Adam: Come on I didn't give anything away, Des isn't that smart!  
  
Gina: I just wish you'd of told me  
  
Adam: I have now!  
  
Des is confused again so he knocks  
  
Gina: Yes, yes come in who ever you are  
  
Des: Ma'am it's me Des  
  
Gina: I know I'm not blind Desmond  
  
Des: I was told to come and report here  
  
Gina: Ah yes you can go home now, I bet Honey's pulling her hair out!  
  
Des: Ok Ma'am  
  
Adam: No you're not going home quite yet  
  
Gina: Yes he is, now GO  
  
Des: Err ok  
  
Adam: You are forgetting who's in charge Des I have a job for you  
  
Des: Okay fine but Honey is on her own remember  
  
Sheelagh bursts in the room  
  
Shee: GINA IT'S HAPPENED AGAIN  
  
Des: Shee? What's happened  
  
Shee: DES! SIR!  
  
Adam: Des you can leave tomorrow I will drop by your training tomorrow  
  
Des: BUT SHEELAGH IS MY WIFE, SHE IS UPSET  
  
Adam & Gina together: PC TAVINER, SGT MURPHY IS NOT YOUR WIFE INSIDE THIS STATION  
  
Des: Fine I will go  
  
Smithy enters  
  
Smithy: I just heard. . .Des err I just heard I have to take you home  
  
Smithy walks Des out then turns and winks at Sheelagh, she gives him worried smile but thanks smile back  
  
Des: What is going on?  
  
Smithy: Some emm undercover operation is going on or starting I don't know  
  
Des: Well Sheelagh is going to get 20 questions from me tonight  
  
Smithy: Think that's a good idea?  
  
Des: Huh?  
  
Smithy: Look Des your not too smart in the sensitivity department. Wait till she talks to you, if she can , cause she is a police women  
  
Des: Sergeant  
  
Des grins  
  
Des: You up for a quickie?  
  
Smithy: I'm still on duty! It's a good sign look the apartment isn't burnt down  
  
Des: HA. You coming up?  
  
Smithy: Yup I need to take Honey back to the station  
  
Des enters the flat first then Smithy  
  
Alice: DADDY!!!  
  
Alice runs up  
  
Des: Hey sweetie, did you miss me?  
  
Alice: Yup!  
  
Des: Thanks Honey  
  
Honey: No problem! Your kids are great, Daniel looked tired so I put him down for a nap, hope you don't mind  
  
Des: Ah no problem!  
  
Alice: Can Hamey come and play again?  
  
Honey & Des grin  
  
Des: Yes Honey can come anytime she wants  
  
Smithy: Come on Honey I need to get back!  
  
Alice: Can't Smithy stay and play?  
  
Smithy: Not today little one, I've got an important police job to do  
  
Honey: Bye Des, Bye Alice  
  
Smithy: Bye Guys!  
  
Des: Just me and you kiddo. . .  
  
Des sighs  
  
Back in Gina's office  
  
Gina: Sit down and drink this  
  
Adam: Tell us exactly what happened  
  
Sheelagh explains  
  
Gina: Hmm I see  
  
Shee: I don't want Des knowing  
  
Adam: He has too, he will help you  
  
Shee: No he won't he will say well you know what he'll say and my marriage would be over  
  
Adam: You don't know that for sure  
  
Shee: I know Des  
  
Gina: And so do we!  
  
Smithy enters  
  
Smithy: Don't worry  
  
Gina: Des home all right?  
  
Smithy: Yup, Shee I think it's time for you to chill with a drink down the pub  
  
Sheelagh: I'm not sure, I'd rather, err  
  
Adam: That's not a bad idea, you can't stay at the station forever,  
  
Gina: I think you should go for a quick one then head home  
  
Sheelagh: But Des will ask me about  
  
Smithy: NO he won't I've sorted it, told him it was an undercover operation  
  
Adam: Maybe you should reconsider your time off  
  
Gina: No Adam a break will do Sheelagh good  
  
Adam: We will continue this discussion later. Sheelagh you go with Smithy. Smithy makes sure Sheelagh gets home safe  
  
Smithy: I will do  
  
Smithy and Sheelagh leave  
  
Adam: If Sheelagh's at work she is surrounded by police officers  
  
Gina: What about the children?  
  
Adam: There is something more than meets the eye  
  
Gina: If she is at home we can have someone watch Sheelagh & both the little ones  
  
Adam: The guys not after the children. Sheelagh hasn't even made an official complaint  
  
Gina: What about Des? What if the guys after Des? What if it's Patrick?  
  
Adam: Stop jumping to conclusions  
  
Smithy and Sheelagh are in the car  
  
Smithy: I thought we'd go somewhere other than the kings head  
  
Sheelagh: Why?  
  
Smithy: Well I thought Gary might be there. . .  
  
Sheelagh: He doesn't bother me, I don't mind  
  
Smithy: Plus if we go somewhere different, I might be able to hook with someone  
  
Sheelagh: Well to be honest I wouldn't mind somewhere quiet  
  
Smithy: Ok cool  
  
Sheelagh's mobile rings  
  
Sheelagh waits till someone speaks  
  
Des: Hello Sheelagh?  
  
Sheelagh: Oh hi Des  
  
Des: What time are you planning to be home?  
  
Sheelagh: In an hour or three?  
  
Des: Oh I cooked some chicken in white wine sauce and potatoes and vegetables  
  
Sheelagh: Err I'll eat it cold. Are the kids all right?  
  
Des: Yeah of course but they miss you Shee, just like me. Please come home  
  
Sheelagh sighs  
  
Sheelagh: Bye  
  
Sheelagh puts the phone down  
  
They get out of the car and enter a pub called 'The Red Lion.' Smithy has a larger and Sheelagh has a lemonade with Pineapple. They sit down at a table  
  
Sheelagh: I feel so unhappy  
  
Smithy: Don't worry. Look your the only one that knows about me, your such a caring person, I don't think this guy wants to hurt you he just wants to scare you  
  
Sheelagh: I'm not upset about that, well yeah I am but about everything else Des, Gary and you  
  
Smithy: What's wrong with Des?  
  
Sheelagh: I want to make him happy, I love him so much but I can't be completely open with him because I suppose I don't one hundred percent forgive him  
  
Smithy: That's understand able. But he is a wonderful dad & man  
  
Sheelagh: Yeah but I know what you think of him  
  
Sheelagh grins  
  
Smithy: Well it's good to see you smiling  
  
Sheelagh: Anyone that you fancy the look of?  
  
Smithy: Nah not my type  
  
Sheelagh: Wouldn't you like children?  
  
Smithy: Yeah it's a tough one, maybe one day I'll settle down with a woman and have children. But for now I'm just fishing  
  
After a bit more chat and another four rounds of drinks  
  
Sheelagh: Suppose I'd better be getting home. Looks like I'll be driving you home. Do you want to stop at mine?  
  
Smithy: You trust me?  
  
Sheelagh: Nope but Des trust's me and I trust Des!  
  
Smithy: Okay then can I have the bed and you sleep on the sofa?  
  
Sheelagh: NO I DON'T THINK SO!  
  
Des is sleeping in a dressing gown on the sofa. Daniel and Alice are asleep in his arms.  
  
Sheelagh and Smithy arrive home  
  
Sheelagh: Shh  
  
Smithy: Aww look at the three of them  
  
Sheelagh strokes Des's head  
  
Sheelagh whispers: Desmond I'm home  
  
She gives him a kiss, he stirs  
  
Des: Hey honey, I told the kids they could wait up for you. I didn't realise you'd be so late  
  
Smithy: Hi Des  
  
Des: Oh hi there Smithy, you came round to see if I wanted a bevy?  
  
Smithy: Actually, I've been out for a few already and Sheelagh said I could stay here  
  
Sheelagh picks up Alice so Des can get up  
  
Sheelagh: Smithy you know where everything is, will just tuck these to little ones in hopefully they won't wake you up too early!  
  
Smithy: I am just going to have a shower  
  
Des: Okay there's a towel and sponge in the cupboard under the sink  
  
Smithy: Thanks  
  
Des gets up carefully with Daniel in his arms  
  
They go into separate bedrooms, Des puts Daniel in his cot in their room and Sheelagh puts Alice to bed in Alice's own room. Then they cross paths while kissing the other child good night. Finally they get sometime to themselves. Des sits on the sofa with Sheelagh in his arms  
  
Des: Thanks for today, I love you, you know? I can't believe you did all that just for me. I was scum till you came along  
  
Sheelagh: Des I love you more than life. Without you I'd be so unhappy and I wouldn't have Daniel or Alice.  
  
Des: I just want things to stay like they are forever.  
  
Sheelagh: What with Smithy in the shower?  
  
Des: Not exactly like they are this minute but I do wish the kids would sleep more!  
  
Sheelagh laughs  
  
Des: I'll miss them so much! In some of my heart I don't want to leave them  
  
Sheelagh: It will be hard at first but it kind of makes you appreciate them more, the time with them. Once you've done your training you can always go part-time  
  
Smithy enters  
  
Smithy: Thanks you two, hope I'm not intruding  
  
Des: Not at all but I need to get some sleep now because I have to be in the right mind for the start of my training. I think I'll see you at about 6:30  
  
Sheelagh hands Smithy a sleeping bag and a pillow  
  
Smithy: That early??  
  
Des: Good night  
  
Sheelagh: Night sleep tight  
  
Smithy: Yeah you too  
  
Des gets in too bed Sheelagh climbs into. She falls asleep in Des's arms  
  
Smithy's mobile rings at 4 am waking everyone up  
  
Smithy answers it  
  
Smithy: Hello?  
  
Alice and Daniel are screaming in the background  
  
Gary: It's me  
  
Smithy: Have you any idea what time it is?  
  
Gary: Yeah, I can't sleep  
  
Smithy: You can't ring me up everytime you think about it  
  
Gary: It's not everytime. . .who's that crying in the background?  
  
Des creeps/runs into Alice's room  
  
Des: What's the matter honey? It's okay daddy's here now  
  
Alice: I had a bad dream. I want to get up  
  
Des: Alice it's too early. It's Smithy's phone that woke you up, mummy's putting Daniel back to sleep  
  
Alice starts to cry again  
  
Des: I'll lie here next to you as long as you go back to sleep  
  
Back on the sofa  
  
Smithy: It's the kids, I'm at Sheelagh's. And I'm sleeping  
  
Smithy turns his phone off and goes back to sleep  
  
At six-thirty Des is up early getting ready to have a shower  
  
Smithy: Good job I'm not in today! Can I get you anything?  
  
Des: Yeah a coffee would be great  
  
Smithy goes into the kitchen while Des takes a shower. Alice comes out looking blurry eyed  
  
Alice: Is daddy in shower?  
  
Smithy: Yeah because he smells  
  
Alice frowns and crosses her arms  
  
Smithy: I'm only joking. So what do you normally do this early in the morning?  
  
Alice: Wake mummy up!  
  
Smithy: Why don't we have some breakfast?  
  
Alice: SUGAR POOFS  
  
Smithy tries not to laugh at the images in his head  
  
Smithy: Great I'll have some too  
  
Alice: Watch tele?  
  
Smithy: Yeah why not. But not to loud mummy's sleeping, I'll be in with your cereal in a second  
  
Alice and Smithy sit down and watch C-beebies together  
  
Des comes out of the bathroom all smart  
  
Des: Don't you two look sweet  
  
Sheelagh comes out of the bedroom with Dan  
  
Des: Morning sweetheart  
  
Sheelagh: Morning babe  
  
Des and Sheelagh kiss then Des kisses Daniel  
  
Des: Come here son  
  
Des takes Dan and kisses him on the head  
  
Des: You take a shower I'll feed Dan & make us breakfast  
  
Sheelagh: Des you haven't got time. You only have time to make your own breakfast and eat it, you have to leave in half an hour and it will be a nightmare saying goodbye to the little ones  
  
Des: Oh ok  
  
Sheelagh: I don't have to leave till nine but the nanny's coming in 15 minutes  
  
Smithy: I made you brekkie  
  
Sheelagh: Aww thanks  
  
Smithy: Err not you Des but you can have mine I haven't touched it, turned my stomach. Sorry about Gary  
  
Des: Thanks for making the breakfast for me and Alice and I'll thank Gary when I next see him. It was a blessing really. . .got me away from Sheelagh's snoring  
  
Sheelagh: Go and get changed please Alice  
  
Alice: No  
  
Sheelagh: Alice go and get ready  
  
Alice: NO  
  
Des: Alice I've put your clothes on the bed go and get changed into them for daddy  
  
Alice: Okay  
  
Smithy grins  
  
Sheelagh: Smithy you look tired you can go and have a sleep in our bed, don't worry the sheets are clean  
  
Smithy whispers to Sheelagh: Wouldn't matter if they weren't!  
  
Smithy goes into their bedroom and Sheelagh goes to feed Dan, Des goes to check his e-mails with his cereal in his hand  
  
The door goes. It's the new nanny  
  
Sheelagh: Des can you get that  
  
Des goes to answer it  
  
Des: Hello. . . Are you okay?  
  
Women voice: I am fine Des!  
  
Des: What are you here for?  
  
Women: Desmond I am your new nanny, not yours but the children  
  
Des: Oh great, Sheelagh your sisters here  
  
Sheelagh: I know that!  
  
Sheelagh comes into the living room of the flat. Des is still at the door  
  
Sheelagh: Des get out of the way. Come in Kelly  
  
Des: Alice is in her room, Daniel is . . . err  
  
Sheelagh: Daniel is in the playpen, I'm going to get ready for work and Des your going to say goodbye to the kids and Kelly your going to make yourself at home! Thanks so much  
  
Kelly: Okay great  
  
Des: Oh and there's a man in my bed, his name is well we call him Smithy  
  
Sheelagh: Don't worry about him  
  
Kelly: Sheelagh thought you would of known better being a married women!  
  
Sheelagh laughs  
  
Des goes into Alice's room  
  
Des: Alice daddy is going out, remember how we talked about how big people work  
  
Alice: Like mummy?  
  
Des: Yeah like mummy, well daddy has to work to now  
  
Alice: Can I work?  
  
Des: No princess you have to go to nursery remember?  
  
Alice: Don't leave  
  
Des: Aunty Kelly is going to look after you, I'll be back before you know it  
  
Des and Alice hug  
  
Des: Bye, I will ring you when I get to work and in my break  
  
Alice: You promise  
  
Des smiles: Of course I do, remember I love you  
  
Alice: I love you too  
  
Des walks out of the room Alice runs up to him and holds his hand  
  
Des goes to Daniel and takes him out Kelly's arm  
  
Des: Bye big man  
  
Des kisses him on the head  
  
Alice: Hello Kelly  
  
Kelly: Hey Alice, what do you want to do today?  
  
Alice: GO SWIMMING!  
  
Kelly: What a good idea  
  
Des looks upset, he sighs  
  
Des goes into the bathroom to say goodbye to Sheelagh  
  
He emerges looking happy but then he sees Daniel on his playmat Des: Bye everyone  
  
With that Des is out the door  
  
Sheelagh emerges from the bathroom  
  
Alice: Mummy daddy has work  
  
Sheelagh: I know. So Aunty Kelly will look after you now  
  
Alice: I like Aunty Kelly  
  
Sheelagh: Good, you will do lots of fun things  
  
Alice: SWIMMING!  
  
Kelly: Yeah we can go if it's okay with your mum  
  
Sheelagh: That's fine!! Drag Smithy along with you! They swimming stuff is erm well I don't know  
  
Alice: Mummy daddy keeps it in the cupboard by the door  
  
Sheelagh: I'm going to go now  
  
Sheelagh leaves although she doesn't have to for another hour  
  
Her mobile rings  
  
She looks scared  
  
She answers  
  
Sheelagh: Hello?  
  
?: It's me  
  
Sheelagh: What do you want?  
  
?: To make sure your okay  
  
Sheelagh: I will be okay once you stop calling and following me  
  
?: It's me Gina, you wally!  
  
Sheelagh: OH erm sorry  
  
Gina: It's okay your paranoid, when you leaving for work  
  
S: I've left  
  
Gina: Keep your wellies on, I'm coming to get you  
  
Sheelagh goes to say: I'm quite safe  
  
Gina has already put the phone down  
  
A few minutes later Gina pulls up beside Sheelagh  
  
Gina: Sheelagh, get in  
  
Sheelagh: Hi  
  
Gina: I think we should sort all this mess out once and for all today  
  
Sheelagh: Yeah then everything can go back to normal?  
  
Gina: Normal? You and Des together? Anyways I will call Smithy once we get into the station and I want Gary in my office. . .and I'll call Polly too  
  
Sheelagh: Are you going to call someone else too?  
  
Gina: Des no I think you can deal with that domestic  
  
Sheelagh: No erm  
  
Gina: You'll find he is already there  
  
Sheelagh: What's happened?  
  
Gina: Well another women has come forward. You don't have to make it official but Shee I recommend it because then you can get a restraining order  
  
Sheelagh: I will  
  
Gina: That's really brave of you  
  
Sheelagh: Is the other women okay?  
  
Gina: It's Honey  
  
Sheelagh: Oh no! That's terrible. It's all my fault  
  
Sheelagh breaks down  
  
Gina: It isn't Sheelagh, once this is over you can have sometime to relax  
  
Gina parks the car outside the station and leans over and hugs Sheelagh  
  
Gina: We are all here for you  
  
Sheelagh smiles  
  
Sheelagh: Thanks  
  
They go into the station  
  
Gina: Do you want to see Honey?  
  
Sheelagh: Yeah I would like too  
  
Gina leads Sheelagh into CSU  
  
Sheelagh runs up too Honey  
  
Honey hugs Sheelagh  
  
Sheelagh: I am so sorry I never meant. . .  
  
Honey: It's not your fault, I just feel sorry for you, I know how much hurt you must have, you have been through so much. I really enjoyed it with you kids yesterday they make you feel so  
  
Sheelagh: Special?  
  
Honey: Yeah! Alice is just like you  
  
Sheelagh: They way she admires Des??!!  
  
Honey and Sheelagh laugh  
  
Sheelagh: And Daniel takes after his dad  
  
Honey: He certainly does!  
  
Sheelagh: I am going to make a statement  
  
Honey: Okay  
  
Sheelagh: If you want you are always welcome to stay at mine?  
  
Honey: I wouldn't want to intrude  
  
Sheelagh: You wouldn't be! We had Smithy as an overnight guest! The only thing is you'd have to sleep on the sofa. . .unfortunately we don't have enough money to own a bigger flat.  
  
Honey: I think it's lovely, I'd love to come and stay. You and Des oh and your two adorable children are so welcoming. . .but I've been so stupid how could of  
  
Honey starts crying  
  
Sheelagh passes Honey at tissue  
  
Sheelagh: I'm going to make my statement  
  
Honey: Good luck. Will you come back once you've  
  
Sheelagh: Of course!!  
  
Sheelagh takes a deep breath, she opens a purse and looks at a picture of the four of them. Des and Alice have their tongues out, Sheelagh is laughing and Daniel is asleep. She smiles. But also she feels a tug of love, Des doesn't feel this as he was never there . . . Sheelagh closes her eyes and imagines the five of them in that picture . . . Niamh would be six now . . .  
  
Gina: Are you ready for this?  
  
Sheelagh: Yes, you know there is always this hurdle in your life and you think if once you get over it you can be 'normal' but  
  
Gina: There is always another hurdle! I know that feeling  
  
Sheelagh: Lets make this statement  
  
Two hours later Sheelagh emerges. . .she has finally closed that chapter . . . well nearly . . . dinner with Des soon  
  
Honey: How did it go?  
  
Sheelagh: No words really. . .  
  
Honey: Yeah, you know I'm quite often stuck for words!  
  
Sheelagh: Honey I've got to make a couple of phone calls. . . not planing on going anywhere are you?  
  
Honey: Nowhere  
  
Sheelagh walks out. She goes outside to the back of the station. She has three text messages  
  
The first from her Kelly's mobile:  
Mummy, bin swimin, I splashed, miss u and daddy. love Alice and Dan  
  
Sheelagh smiled she loved her children so much more than her job, if she could quit her job she would  
  
The second from Des Hey hun, lovin training & u!! miss u. speak 2 u l8r. Love Desmond  
  
Sheelagh thought to herself: So predictable  
  
The third one read:  
Ring me!!  
  
It was from the man  
  
Sheelagh didn't know who to call first. She rang the man  
  
Man: Sheelagh I've been waiting for you too ring! Dying!!  
  
Sheelagh :Why?  
  
Man: I've done it! I've traced her  
  
Sheelagh: WHAT?  
  
Man: Yup, and that's not the best part  
  
Sheelagh can feel her tears rolling down her cheeks  
  
Man: You are going to get everything you have wanted  
  
Sheelagh: It's more!  
  
Man: Look all I need is for you too sign the papers with Des tomorrow then in 7 days your dream will become reality  
  
Sheelagh: Thank-you  
  
Man: Everything is worth fighting for when it comes to you  
  
Sheelagh: See you tomorrow  
  
Man: You certainly will!  
  
The man puts the phone down. Sheelagh then rings Des  
  
Des: Hey babe  
  
Sheelagh: Hey Des  
  
Des: Hows it going?  
  
Sheelagh: Great, I'm ringing to say there are things we need to talk about  
  
Des: Shee don't worry me  
  
Sheelagh: Lets go out for a meal  
  
Des: Can you take care of the baby-sitter?  
  
Sheelagh: Yeah  
  
Des: Love you, have to go  
  
Sheelagh: Des?  
  
Des: Yeah  
  
Sheelagh: I love you more than anything  
  
Des: Aww bye sweetheart  
  
Sheelagh: Can't wait to see you  
  
Des: Me 2  
  
Sheelagh hangs up  
  
Sheelagh then rings home  
  
Smithy: Hello, Taviner residence  
  
Sheelagh: Hey! It's Sheelagh.  
  
Smithy: Hows it going? I'm just leaving to come to the station. Gina called ages ago but I was out swimming!  
  
Sheelagh: Okay speak to you then  
  
Smithy puts down the phone  
  
Sheelagh knows that there are good times in front of them but she knows it's going to be hard  
  
Sheelagh goes back inside  
  
She freezes there in front of her eyes is the man who has caused her so much pain . . . especially recently . . . PATRICK  
  
Patrick: It's all lies I tell you. She's a psycho. She's the one stalking me  
  
Patrick turns to look at Sheelagh  
  
Patrick: You b!tch  
  
Sheelagh just turns away. Running through her head are all the phone calls, the letters in the post and the following. Sheelagh really needs Des at this moment in time  
  
Honey: Phone calls made?  
  
Sheelagh: Yeah, Honey would you mind baby-sitting for me and Des tonight? It's just we want to go out for a meal. You don't have too I was just wondering  
  
Honey: I'd love too  
  
Smithy comes in  
  
Smithy: Well done Shee and Honey. Patrick will be going away for a long time  
  
Sheelagh hugs Smithy: Thanks for being there  
  
Smithy: And I am still going to be here. I was thinking if it was okay with you could I crash for a few more days, Des has just asked me to baby-sit tonight  
  
Sheelagh: But I've asked Honey and if you both crash there's not enough room. Unless Honey wants to sleep on top of Alice's bunk bed  
  
Honey: Fine by me, you need as many friends as you can during these trials  
  
Sheelagh smiles we certainly do  
  
Honey to Smithy: Don't think that this is a hint to score  
  
Smithy winks at Sheelagh  
  
Smithy: Actually I am gay, I have a boyfriend, we are very happy, his name is Greg  
  
Honey: Wow, congratulations!  
  
Smithy: I'm following in Des's footsteps. . .I'm not living a lie  
  
Sheelagh: Well done Smithy I know that must of been hard  
  
Gina: Smithy, Sheelagh in my office right now. I think there is still one or two problems we need to sort out  
  
The three of them head up there. Gary and Polly are in there  
  
Gina: I don't understand all these personal problems  
  
Smithy: Well here's one less one. I am gay  
  
Gina: Smithy does that really need to be inside this station?  
  
Smithy: Ma'am?  
  
Gina: I don't think you should be focusing on that rather than the job  
  
Sheelagh: It's been hard for him  
  
Gina: Life is hard for all of us  
  
Smithy: Sorry Ma'am  
  
Gina: Now what is going on between you three  
  
Gary: I am in love with Sheelagh  
  
Gina: Gary, Sheelagh is happily married  
  
Gary: But she could be with me. I can't believe how you turned me down  
  
Sheelagh: Gary I love Des, I don't want another sexual relationship, I want friends not lovers  
  
Gina: Gary I suggest you seek professional help, a transfer or sometime off  
  
Gary: Sorry ma'am  
  
Gina: Polly your very quiet  
  
Polly: I love Gary but he doesn't love me  
  
Gina: Your all like love sick teenagers  
  
Gary: Also Smithy's in love with Des  
  
Gina: Gary I am not your teacher. Do you find it necessary to tell tale? Now will you all leave my office  
  
Later on Des and Sheelagh are at a restaurant  
  
Sheelagh: Des I've messed up. I haven't told you what's been going on  
  
Des: It doesn't matter what matters is that you are okay  
  
Sheelagh: I've been so stupid  
  
Des grabs Sheelagh's hand  
  
Des: It's okay go on  
  
Sheelagh: I met Patrick, I will tell you why in a minute but I know I shouldn't of and he started stalking me, I didn't know what to do! He was sending me all sorts but I have made a statement and so has Honey  
  
Des: Sheelagh I am so sorry you had to go through that. Honey?  
  
Sheelagh: He was stalking her too  
  
Des sighs and looks worried  
  
Des: Are you sure your okay?  
  
Sheelagh: Too be honest with you, I'm scared  
  
Des: He can't get at you now. I will make sure of that  
  
Sheelagh: Not of Patrick but. . .well I met Patrick because . . . Des I honestly didn't know this but Patrick . . . well he gave up our Niamh for fostering while I was in hospital, you know when I was un conscious and told me she'd died . . .  
  
Des: Sheelagh that is . . . well confusing! But I'm not mad at you in anyway at all  
  
Sheelagh: I couldn't tell anyone because I needed more information about Niamh  
  
Des: I feel so sorry for you. I could of helped  
  
Sheelagh: I know but your here now  
  
Des: So what now?  
  
Sheelagh: Well now . . . well the same guy who helped me get your job back has found our Niamh  
  
Des: Was she adopted  
  
Sheelagh: No she . . . was . . .  
  
Sheelagh looks as if she wants to cry  
  
Sheelagh: put . . . into a care home  
  
Des: Oh Shee  
  
Des gets up and give Sheelagh a hug  
  
Des: Lets go  
  
Des and Sheelagh walk out (they pay the bill first!)  
  
Sheelagh: What do you want to do about Niamh?  
  
Des: Is there anyway we could get custody of her?  
  
Sheelagh hugs Des  
  
Sheelagh: Des I was hopping you'd say that. We can, we are her parents  
  
Des: It's going to be weird  
  
Sheelagh: Well the transition will be gradual  
  
Des: If only I hadn't gone on the run  
  
Sheelagh and Des are walking home. Des has his arm round Sheelagh  
  
Sheelagh: There is no need for if only's  
  
Des: I love you  
  
Sheelagh: I love your more than anything  
  
Des: I'm sorry I've messed up so much  
  
Sheelagh: Me too  
  
They share a kiss and gaze into each eyes . . . They smile and carry on heading home . . . 


End file.
